1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that displays an operation screen provided from an external apparatus, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus, such as a PC, can display operation screens provided from an external apparatus like a Web server connected via a network on a Web browser of the information processing apparatus.
When displaying an operation screen, the Web browser of the information processing apparatus requests the operation screen from the Web server first. Then, a Web application on the Web server sends an HTML file for displaying an operation screen on the Web browser to the information processing apparatus in response to the request concerned. The Web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the HTML file received, and displays the operation screen based on descriptions of the HTML file.
Furthermore, when a user inputs an instruction through the operation screen displayed on the Web browser, the Web browser notifies the Web server of the inputted instruction. Receiving the notification, the Web application on the Web server executes a process according to the inputted instruction.
Incidentally, some MFPs (multifunctional peripheral devices) as an information processing apparatus that is provided with a scanner and a printer are provided with the Web browser mentioned above. Such an MFP displays an operation screen provided from the Web server on the Web browser of the MFP by following the above-mentioned procedure, and receives various instructions from the user.
In addition, some Web servers provide operation screens to which instructions to use functions of the MFP are inputted. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-127503 (JP 2006-127503A) discloses that a user of an MFP inputs instructions to the MFP via an operation screen displayed on a Web browser. Then, the Web browser of the MFP notifies a Web server of the inputted instructions.
When receiving the notification concerned, the Web server requests that the MFP executes various processes according to the contents of the instructions inputted by the user. Then, the MFP executes the requested processes. This eliminates the need for holding data of all the operation screens for operating the MFP by the MFP. The data of the operation screens can be easily changed on the Web server.
Incidentally, when an MFP executes a printing process according to an operation through an operation screen provided from a Web server, a user may switch to another operation screen without waiting to display a print completion screen in the middle of the printing process. For example, it is assumed that the user instructs to switch to another operation screens in the middle of the printing process and is operating for executing another job. When the print completion screen of the printing process previously executed is displayed during this operation, the print completion screen about the print job instructed in the past is suddenly displayed in spite of the fact that the user has already operated for executing another job, which confuses the user.